Heinz Doofenshmirtz (alternate reality)
Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a Druelselsteinien mad scientist and emperor of the planet Earth. Though spending the majority of his evil career being thwarted by his nemesis, Perry the Platypus, a shift in the time space continuum made by Candace Flynn's interference led to Perry being injured the first day of one summer. Doofenshmirtz was given the upper hand to climb up the social ladder without The O.W.C.A. stopping him and conquered the Tri-State Area. Doofenshmirtz's rules and laws for the world following his establishment as emperor surrounded everyone worshiping him, wearing his signature labcoat, and being renamed Joe. Though his life was filled with turmoil and misfortune before the fateful first summer day, Doofenshmirtz has a positive and optimistic view on life since becoming emperor and considers his life to be perfect. Biography Early life Rise to power On the first day of summer in the early 2000s, Doofenshmirtz bought up all the tin foil in the Tri-State Area, using the material to encase the entire Eastern seaboard. Doofenshmirtz planned to use his Magnetism Magnifier to pull the entire seaboard towards the west, thereby reversing the Earth's rotation. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," "Rollercoaster") His arch nemesis, Perry the Platypus, arrived and they became engrossed in a fight. Doofenshmirtz was able to activate the machine, but the plan backfired — instead of pulling the seaboard, the tin foil was unlatched and was sent flying directly towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in the form of a giant ball. ("Rollercoaster") Perry and Doofenshmirtz frantically tried to fix the Magnifier before the tin foil ball hit them, but soon gave up after it approached them to close. Doofenshmirtz dived out of the way just in time, but Perry was hit by the ball and was heavily injured. Perry spent the next several months in a full body cast; in the meanwhile, the discovery that two boys, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, had been partaking in several dangerous activities — like building a roller coaster — led to the government deciding to childproof everything in the world. In this overly safe environment, Doofenshmirtz was easily able to conquer the world and declared himself the new emperor. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Emperor Doofenshmirtz indited many laws and practices for the world once he became emperor and drove the planet into dystopia. So he would never forget anyone's name, everyone was renamed "Joe". He had citizens erect massive statues of him all over the burned down cities, which they would bow down to as a sign of worship towards him. Doofenshmirtz also forced everyone to wear his own signature labcoat. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") By the 2020s, Doofenshmirtz had become elderly and fallen to baldness, liverspots, loose skin, and wrinkles. He still had not become frail and proved to be healthy — in a public broadcast, Doofenshmirtz performed a Broadway song in response to queries about how he felt about his lifestyle. In the song, Doofenshmirtz described several benefits of being emperor, including eating free lunches while others have to pay; if they do not concede, they are sent to the stockade. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Personality and traits Throughout his life, Doofenshmirtz's life was filled with turmoil and unfavorable circumstances. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "Got Game?" "Crack That Whip," et al) However, when Perry was out of commission, Doofenshmirtz's life began to be filled with grandeur and luck. By the time he became emperor, he declared his life to be perfect, describing his experiences as a "free ride," "all you can eat where he can leave his wallet at home," and a "bowl of cherries." ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Doofenshmirtz serves to be optimistic and enthusiastic, breaking out into song and being detailed smiling in statues, murals, documentaries, and public broadcasts. He considers himself to be above others, referring to others as "underlings" and "proletariat," while considering himself to be "the bourgeoisie." ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Background information ]] *Doofenshmirtz's future as emperor is an alternate reality displayed in the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo." Candace's future self had traveled back in time to get her brothers Phineas and Ferb in trouble with their mother for building a roller coaster. It worked and the helicopter that was supposed to save Doofenshmirtz and Perry in the prime reality did not fly over Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated thus leading to Perry's injury. Meanwhile, the people of the world decided to childproof everything in fear of repeats of the boys' activities. Candace returned to the future to find the dystopia created by this and Doofenshmirtz's victory. She then went back in time and stopped herself from interfering in the first place, leading to Doofenshmirtz's reality to cease to exist. *The song Emperor Doofenshmirtz sings during the public broadcast, ''Charmed Life, was considered to be well done by Phineas and Ferb co-creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Marsh also considers the song to be complete irony, since Doofenshmirtz's life has been nothing but comeuppance.http://www.wired.com/geekdad/2009/09/phineas-and-ferb-interview/ *Emperor Doofenshmirtz's appearance marked the third time an elderly version of Heinz had been featured in the show. The first was in "Lights, Candace, Action!" and the second was also in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," where the prime future Doofenshmirtz was shown. *Like the prime version of the character, Doofenshmirtz is voiced by series co-creator Dan Povenmire. Appearances and references *"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Citizens of Danville